


Mine forever and always

by Whore4kylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Psycho, Rey - Freeform, Rough Sex, Stalker, Stockholm Syndrome, non-con, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whore4kylo/pseuds/Whore4kylo
Summary: Ben rememberers the first day he saw her. She moved about a year ago and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her since. But he’s had to be patient.Soon he will be his forever and always.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Ben rememberers the first day he saw her. She moved about a year ago and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her since.

He stood by his bedroom window watching her unpack her things from the moving truck. He scanning her body looking her up and down in her messy white tank top and blue short shorts showing off her perky lil tits and nice tan legs. Then he noticed way her light brown hair looked in her messy bun with a few stray pieces framing her round face. Some strands stuck to her forehead due to the fact she was slightly sweaty from the heat.

She was beautiful she was everything he could ever want or ask for. He could feel his obsession starting to grow and there was no stoping it. He wanted nothing more than to sweep he off her feet and carry her to his house and never ever let her go But of course he had to be patient. It would look to suspicious if she disappeared the same day she moved in. All he could do was wait it out and try to plan her arrival.

One day Soon she would be his forever and always.

Present day 

Ben is Most definitely a creature of habit. He has the same routine everyday and he never stays away from it.

he wakes up at 7:00 sharp, he gives himself exactly 20 minutes to shower and before he brushes his teeth sets a timer for two minutes Then he eat his well balanced breakfast which consists of two egg ,toast half an avocado 2 strips of bacon and a half a glass of milk it was the perfect breakfast both delicious and nutritious.

after breakfast he goes upstairs to his bedroom to change into his clothes he laid out the night before and then he sits at his desk where he’ll spend most of his day typing article after article for work.

he try’s to get as much work done as possible but it’s almost impossible when he looks out his window and sees that his little minx left her blinds open again.

  
he watched her pace around her room awkwardly while on the phone with who he Assumes to be her best friend rose while she picks out her clothes for the day.

“Naughty girl it almost 11 and she’s just now getting dressed for the day she probably just woke up” he said to himself smirking 

Rey had many Bad habits like sleeping in late and not going to bed at a reasonable time and how she would eat absolute trash most of the time. Rey’s usual breakfast was a cup of coffee while she read one of her many books and then another cup with her overly sugary cereal. He can’t believe that she would eat something so unhealthy a breakfast like that would certainly not give her the nutrition and energy she needs to get through her morning.

but all of that would be corrected once she would be under his care. He would break her of her habits show her how amazing it feels to be organized and orderly. He would also show her how to be tidy. Through him observing her he noticed her kitchen sink was Always filled with dishes and her counters had take out Chinese food containers on them. The only really annoying thing about his little Rey was that she would leave her dirty clothes on the floor next to her hamper. What’s the point of having a hamper if you’re just gonna put your dirty clothes on the floor next to it it totally defeats the purpose. 

He knew all of this because after about a month after she moved in he knew he just couldn’t get enough of her. Their little awkward small talk just wasn't enough he needed more. He wanted to feel like they were a couple that spent all their time together. So he snuck into her house one night while she was a her friend roses house and set up cameras in her kitchen,Dinning room ,living room and bedroom. So it was practically like they cooked,eat, watched movies and slept together just like a real couple.  
  


after being spaced out in his own little world for a few minutes he noticed that she had shut her blinds. This angered him a little bit.   
  


“ how dare she try to hide from me” he thought as he exited out of his work articles and switched to his Surveillance footage.

as soon as she popped up on the screen all his anger melted away how could he possibly stay mad at her especially when she’s in nothing but a white lacy bralette and matching panties.

hes seen her like this hundreds of times over that past year but every single time he’s left speechless in awe at how gorgeous she is. That’s how he know she’s the one because even after a year he hasn’t grown bored of her. He could never get bored with her unlike the others she’s different she’s special. She was made to be his he’s sure of it.   
  


he often fantasizes what it will be like once he has her. He knows that there will be a shock period where she’ll resist him like they always do. But he try to understand that it’s not an easy transition giving up all your freedom just like that but he’s not going to wait forever for her to get comfortable she will just have to adjust but after she comes to terms with her new life she’ll love it she won’t know how she ever lived with out me teaching her how to be a organized functioning human being.

He will be the providing husband that she needs and she will be the loyal obedient house wife that he needs. Soon He’ll come home everyday after a days work and she’ll have dinner ready for him and they be a happy cute little couple then in the near future they’ll ll have beautiful children. First a boy named Ren then a girl named Vada and maybe more later on.   
  


he can’t wait till the day when Rey’s lil belly is swollen with his-no their child 


	2. Chapter 2

Today Ben decided to do something a little different than his usual routine. He decided he was going to go out and tend to his garden. He’s been updating things around the house to make sure she would like there home once he decides to take her. 

He want to do everything in his power to make sure she is more than comfortable. But most important he want to make sure that she never wants to leave him.

He’s in a particularly good mood and there’s nothing that going to ruin it.

Today is a very special day for him and Rey even if she doesn’t know it . It’s their 1 year anniversary of the first time they meet. Ben has been preparing for this day for along time but know it’s time to put an end to the waiting.

So many night of eating dinner while watching her eat hers on his surveillance camera so many nights of watching her sleep wishing he could hold her till morning. He just can’t stand it any more he wants her in more ways than one. All that waiting all going to end today.

“ good morning Ben Your up and at it early” Rey says walking to her car

“ well today’s such a beautiful day I thought I’d take a break from working to tend to the garden” he smiles and looks her up and down.

God she’s stunning as alway she’s wearing her usual denim shorts and a black cropped tank top. Oh how he’d love to pull her top down exposing her perky little tit and slide her shorts to the side before bending her over her own car and fucking her where everyone could see. He wanted her to scream his name so loud to let everyone know that she belonged to him that no one else could ever pleasure her like he could. He wanted nothing more than to clam her right then and there.

“ its coming together quite nicely. I Especially love the begonias those are my favorite flowers” she states flashing her precious lil smile.

Of course he already knew this that’s kind of the whole point of why he planted them. He’s been working on the house for alittle over a month trying to make it homey for her when she lives there.

“ well anyways I’m heading over to roses house She’s letting me borrow one of her book I won’t be back for another hour to hour and a half-ish but I have a package coming and I was wondering if you could sign for it and keep it at your house till I get back to make sure that it won’t get stolen” she ask politely as if I could every say no to her and her shy little smile.

I would do absolutely anything for you baby girl.

“ of course I’ll be working after I finish this up and I’ll be b bit busy so just let yourself in after you get back From roses” this is perfect she’ll never see it coming 

“ I sure will thank you so much your a live saver Ben”

_she surely wouldn’t be saying that if she new the truth._ He thought to himself 

“I’ll be back at around 11 ish “she says walking over to her car before driving off 

he’s got an hour and a half to make Sure everything absolutely perfect for her.   
  


She finally his.


End file.
